La Biographie de Narcissa Malefoy
by DelfineNotPadfoot
Summary: Rose redécouvre Scorpius après une interview choquante de son grand-père. - OS - Traduction de The Biography Of Narcissa Malfoy, écrit par ClassynSassy.


Bonjour les amis ! Aujourd'hui, je vous offre la traduction d'un OS anglais intitulé _The Biography of Narcissa Malfoy_, écrit par **ClassynSassy**. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi !

Je lui transmettrai évidemment vos réactions :) Bonne lecture.

* * *

**La Biographie de Narcissa Malefoy**

* * *

- Rose, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est une mission suicide ! s'exclama James tandis qu'ils continuaient de marcher vers le bureau.

- Arrête d'être aussi dramatique, James, vraiment.

Rose lança un regard d'agacement par dessus son épaule et observa son cousin.

- Je ne suis pas dramatique ; c'est la vérité. Personne n'arrive jamais à tirer une interview de Lucius Malefoy, lui dit James en attrapant le bras de sa cousine.

- Non, sans blague ! Je le sais bien, James. Tu m'as dit toi-même que tous les débutants recevaient cette tâche, et qu'ils peuvent l'accepter ou la refuser sans que cela affecte leur statut. Ce n'est qu'un test. Si je reste assez longtemps ou si j'arrive à lui tirer deux mots, alors j'aurai réussi.

- Je sais que je t'ai dit ça. Mais c'était avant que je sache que tu voulais faire du journalisme.

- Et j'aimerais qu'on travaille dans un autre département ! dit Rose avant de se retourner et de continuer de marcher à une vitesse peu habituelle, étant donné qu'elle portait des talons de dix centimètres.

James resta immobile un instant et regarda Rose marcher. _Dans quelques années_, pensa-t-il tout seul, _ce sera pratiquement elle qui sera à la tête du bureau_. Personne ne pouvait déterrer des informations comme le faisait Rose. Il se souvenait d'elle en première année, quand elle avait compris que James sortait secrètement avec une fille.

Il leur fallut encore deux minutes et de vaines requêtes de la part de James pour atteindre le bureau.

- Pile à l'heure, dit Rose en regardant sa montre - elle annonçait 7h30.

Rose releva les yeux pour voir James la regarder avec une inquiétude clairement peinte sur le visage. Rose sourit. Elle aimait sa famille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, James. Je serai de retour pour le dîner au terrier. Je compte obtenir plus que deux mots de Mr Malefoy, dit-elle en sortant sa baguette pour transplaner.

Juste avant de disparaître, elle entendit James dire :

- Quoi ? Trois mots ?

Rose rigolait encore quand elle atterrit devant la porte d'entrée d'Azkaban. Le garde la regarda bizarrement et elle lui montra son badge. Elle y était. Une femme à l'air revêche lui montra le chemin vers la cellule de Lucius Malefoy.

- Et voilà, Mr Lucius Malefoy, grogna la fille avant de partir.

L'homme regardait Rose à travers les barreaux de sa cellule et ne dit rien. Pas d'introduction, pas de juron, il ne lui dit même pas de le laisser tranquille. Rose décida d'attendre qu'il parle avant de parler elle-même. Elle s'assit en tailleur par terre à l'extérieur de la cellule et se mit à attendre.

Une demi-heure passa. Puis une heure. Enfin, deux heures passèrent avant que Lucius n'ait dit quelque chose.

- Ne pensez pas que je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes là. Je sais que vous êtes journaliste. Une nouvelle, comme j'en reçois ici tous les ans, pour blaguer.

Lucius avait la voix rauque et... triste. Rose voulait lui montrer une sorte de compassion, mais il ne s'adressait pas vraiment à elle, alors elle attendit.

Deux heures de plus s'écoulèrent, et Lucius continua de fixer la jeune femme dont il ne connaissait pas le nom - mais, sans l'ombre d'un doute, il savait qu'elle était une Weasley. Elle lisait un magazine, assise calmement par terre. Lucius se leva et s'approcha de la porte de la cellule. La fille ne bougea pas d'un poil et continua de lire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? lui demanda-t-il enfin. M'humilier ? Dire au monde entier que je suis toujours aussi mauvais ? Voir le grand Lucius Malefoy d'autrefois ? fit-il amèrement.

Rose ne répondit pas à sa question, mais elle ne resta pas silencieuse pour autant.

- Mon père, Ron Weasley, m'a tout raconté sur les Malefoy. Il voulait me décourager de faire leur connaissance, surtout quand je me suis retrouvée dans la même année que votre petit-fils. Ma mère m'a dit de ne pas juger quelqu'un avant de le connaitre.

» Mais mon oncle, Harry, m'a uniquement parlé de la guerre. Il m'a tout raconté, du début à la fin, sans donner son avis sur quiconque. Il m'a parlé des gens, et il y a une femme dont j'avais très peu entendu parler, mais qui est devenue mon héroïne.

» Elle s'appelait Narcissa Malefoy. Elle a sauvé mon oncle car elle aimait son fils plus qu'elle n'avait peur de Lord Voldemort. Je voulais tout savoir sur elle. J'ai fait des recherches à son propos pendant des années, et je voulais écrire sa biographie. Je dois interviewer tous les gens qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimaient en retour.

Rose prit une profonde inspiration puis se leva afin d'être à la même hauteur que Lucius Malefoy. Il la regardait comme si c'était une patiente d'asile psychiatrique.

- Vous ne savez même pas si on s'aimait. Vous savez bien que c'était un mariage arrangé, lui dit Lucius calmement.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il parlait de lui à quelqu'un pour la première fois en plus de deux décennies.

- Je sais qu'elle vous aimait. J'ai lu ses journaux intimes...

- Vous avez quoi ? Ils lui étaient sacrés ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit !

- Et maintenant, je sais que vous l'aimiez... Je ne lui ai pas volé ses journaux. Quand j'avais seize ans, je suis allée lui parler à Ste Mangouste et elle me les a légués avant de mourir.

- Et qu'est-ce que Scorpius en a dit ? lui demanda Lucius, qui, fasciné, vit Miss Weasley hoqueter de surprise et se détourner.

- Il n'était pas très content, dit Rose, les dents serrées.

Il lui a brisé le cœur car il pensait qu'elle mettait son nez dans ses affaires familiales dans le but de les détruire encore plus. Il n'avait pas confiance en elle et il ne la croyait pas.

- Oui, évidemment ; il a hérité du tempérament Malefoy, fit Lucius en observant Rose prudemment.

Avant que Rose ne puisse s'en empêcher, elle dit :

- Vous avez parlé à Scorpius.

- Oui, il vient une ou deux fois par semaine, en général, dit Lucius avec un sourire peu enthousiaste qui donna un fichu choc à Rose — Scorpius souriait comme lui. Et il avait les yeux de Narcissa.

- Je sais, murmura Rose doucement.

Ils venaient de créer un lien. Aucun des deux ne voulait particulièrement l'admettre.

- Mon livre est presque entièrement prêt, commença Rose — et à présent, Lucius l'écoutait, complètement intéressé. Sa vie est presque intégralement retracée, à part pour votre version de la relation que vous aviez.

- Qu'a dit mon fils ? lui demanda Lucius avec désespoir.

Il aimait son fils, mais Drago était mort dans un de ces machins moldus qu'on appelle voitures, à peu près un an plus tôt.

- Il a dit que vous traitiez presque tout le monde que vous connaissiez avec mépris, mais pas sa mère. Il m'a dit que vous aimiez Narcissa plus que tout au monde. Il m'a dit qu'il se serait attendu à ce que quelqu'un comme vous la traite comme un trophée, mais que vous ne l'aviez jamais fait. Vous estimiez son avis et la respectiez en tant que femme. La dernière chose qu'il a dite, c'est que vous n'avez jamais laissé Narcissa s'impliquer plus qu'elle ne le devrait, en ce qui concernait Lord Voldemort.

Lucius était vraiment sur le point de pleurer. Son fils lui manquait, et sa femme aussi. Il ferma les yeux, et fut ainsi surpris quand il sentit la fille saisir sa main.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? lui demanda Lucius en agrippant sa main chaude.

- Rose Nymphadora Weasley.

- Je vais vous raconter notre histoire, à Narcissa et moi. J'avais trois ans de plus qu'elle et je l'ai rencontrée l'été qui précédait mon entrée à Poudlard...

| ... |**  
**

- Lucius ! Tiens-toi droit, lui dit sa mère.

- Oui, Mère, fit Lucius, dans la queue du magasin de potions.

La queue était longue et pénible, et Mrs Malefoy marmonnait dans sa barbe.

- Sauvages, grommela-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à deux petites filles couvertes de boue qui boudaient derrière leur grande sœur.

Le regard de Lucius s'arrêta sur la fille dont les cheveux blonds étaient coupés d'une mèche noire. Elle frottait ses vêtements pour essayer d'en enlever la boue, comme un chien, et un peu de gadoue atterrit sur la plus âgée. Celle-ci poussa un cri strident et se précipita aux toilettes. La petite fille sourit d'un air satisfait en regardant sa sœur partir, et tapa dans la main de l'autre petite fille. Elles se mirent à glousser. Lucius, choqué, regarda la petite fille sortir sa baguette et nettoyer leurs vêtements. Elle était trop jeune pour réussir un sortilège comme celui-ci.

Lucius pouffa plus fort qu'il ne le voulut. Sa mère lui envoya presque un grand sourire quand elle vit de qui il se moquait. La petite fille le vit aussi, et elle le fusilla du regard. Lucius lui jeta un regard noir à son tour. Il n'était pas en colère, il s'amusait simplement.

La mère de Lucius fit ses achats puis se mit à trainer Lucius à l'extérieur. La petite fille avec la mèche noire se moqua de lui et articula silencieusement son nom : "Narcissa".

Lucius savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais il articula le sien en retour.

Trois ans plus tard, il revit Narcissa. Cette fois, c'était à la cérémonie de répartition à Poudlard.

- Black, Narcissa, appela McGonagall ; et la tête de Lucius se releva brusquement.

Il avait complètement oublié cette fille jusqu'à cet instant. Il la regarda s'installer sur le tabouret, les genoux tremblants, mais le sourire aux lèvres.

Le chapeau resta sur sa tête environ une minute avant d'annoncer :

- SERPENTARD !

Lucius ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer.

Il ne pouvait pas lui parler ; ça aurait ruiné sa réputation. Il ne pouvait pas l'observer, car on l'observait, lui, de trop près. Mais quand sa septième année arriva, elle voulut intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch dans laquelle il était déjà.

- On ne prend pas de filles, dit Lucius le jour des sélections, avant que quoi que ce soit ne commence.

Il n'y avait qu'une fille sur le terrain : Narcissa.

- Vous en prendrez si vous savez ce qui est dans votre intérêt, dit-elle calmement, sans émotion dans la voix.

- Tu veux quel poste ? lui demanda Lucius pour lui faire plaisir.

- Gardienne, dit Narcissa en regardant le grand septième année baraqué qui avait était Gardien l'année précédente.

- Tu veux aller dans les anneaux, princesse ? Vas-y, mais tu n'entreras pas pour autant dans l'équipe, lui dit un des minions de Lucius.

Narcissa releva fièrement le menton et s'envola vers les anneaux. L'équipe des Serpentard essaya d'y faire passer des souaffles pendant deux heures ; aucun n'y entra. Ils essayèrent de la faire tomber de son balai ; ils échouèrent. A la fin, il était évident qu'elle était la meilleure gardienne à passer les sélections, et, de mauvaise grâce, ils lui donnèrent le poste.

- Non merci, dit Narcissa. On m'a dit que vous ne preniez pas les filles dans l'équipe, et je ne voudrais pas vous contrarier.

Là-dessus, elle se retourna et sortit du terrain d'un pas léger. Toute l'équipe avait les yeux rivés sur son beau postérieur.

Les années passèrent, et enfin, Narcissa sortit de Poudlard. Beaucoup de prétendants voulaient faire d'elle leur femme. Elle continua de dire à tout le monde qu'elle était fiancée à quelqu'un d'autre. C'était faux. C'est de là qu'est partie cette absurde rumeur que leur mariage était arrangé.

Il l'avait gardée à l'œil d'année en année. Dès qu'elle sortit de l'école, il l'invita à dîner. C'était une Sang-Pur aux manières de femme au foyer, et elle pouvait lui donner des héritiers. Mais pour être honnête, il savait qu'il l'aurait invitée à sortir même si elle n'avait aucune de ces qualités.

- Tu es le garçon qui m'a fait les gros yeux dans le magasin de potions, fit Narcissa quand il l'invita.

- Parfait, répondit Lucius. Je passerai te prendre à sept heures.

Ils se rendirent dans un grand restaurant de Londres, ce soir-là. Narcissa portait la robe rouge le plus belle que Lucius ait jamais vue. Il en fut littéralement bouche bée. Personne n'aurait pensé que quelqu'un pourrait lui faire perdre son air décontracté.

- Tu es magnifique, dit Lucius.

C'est la seule chose qu'il aurait pu dire.

- Oui, et tu as l'air stupide, fit Narcissa en souriant et en s'asseyant à leur table.

- Je te demande pardon ? dit Lucius, choqué que Narcissa ose l'insulter.

Cependant, il était impressionné, en quelque sorte. Personne n'osait insulter Lucius sans vouloir perdre la vie.

- Personne ne m'a autant ostensiblement léché les bottes. C'est très agréable, donc ne t'arrête pas.

Lucius se mit carrément à rire. Ils passèrent une excellente soirée ensemble, et le reste du monde fut oublié. Lucius oublia qu'il était censé être un méchant mangemort - la marque située sur son bras en était une preuve suffisante. Narcissa oublia qu'elle s'était promis de ne pas tomber amoureuse de cet homme, mais elle sut que c'était trop tard.

Plus tôt qu'aucun des deux ne l'eut voulu, la soirée se termina. Lucius raccompagna Narcissa jusqu'à son appartement. Il la raccompagna ! Narcissa sentait qu'il commençait à regretter de l'avoir invitée, et elle voulait savoir pourquoi.

Ils atteignirent les marches de l'immeuble, et Lucius se jura qu'il ne ferait que dire au revoir et qu'il sortirait de sa vie à jamais.

- Est-ce que je te reverrai ? lui demanda Narcissa.

- Non, répondit-il immédiatement.

Narcissa fit une grimace de colère, et Lucius dut se retenir de sourire.

- Et pourquoi ? gémit-elle telle une petite fille.

- Je suis déjà impliqué dans des choses qui sont bien trop mauvaises pour toi, lui dit Lucius sans entrer dans les détails.

Il ne voulait pas avouer à Narcissa ce qu'il était.

- Tu es un mangemort... Ma sœur Bella l'est aussi, fit-elle calmement en attrapant la main de Lucius et en le tirant à l'intérieur.

Ce n'était pas une conversation à avoir dans les rues de Londres.

Lucius la suivit, essayant de comprendre ce que pensait Narcissa. Ils atteignirent son appartement et s'assirent tous les deux sur la causeuse. Leur proximité créa des étincelles auxquelles aucun des deux ne s'attendait.

- Ecoute, Lucius. J'aime ma sœur, mais elle a toujours été assoiffée par le sang. C'est dans sa nature. Et quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a demandé de devenir une mangemort, elle était comblée. C'était son chemin... Mais tu es différent.

- Non, c'est faux, l'interrompit Lucius.

- Si, tu es différent. Tu te fiches de savoir si quelqu'un est de sang pur ou non. Tu t'es juste allié au Seigneur des Ténèbres car tu penses qu'il va gagner. Ton chemin, c'est l'auto-préservation.

- Je ne suis pas lâche ! s'énerva Lucius, les dents serrées.

- Non ! Tu choisis de te protéger toi, et toi seul, parce que tu n'as personne d'autre à protéger, lui dit Narcissa avec passion avant de grimper sur ses genoux et de l'embrasser.

Il s'attendait si peu à l'action de Narcissa que Lucius n'eut pas le temps de se défendre. Elle était clairement naïve, mais si elle manquait d'expérience, elle ne manquait certainement pas d'enthousiasme. Lucius passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Narcissa, lui demandant la permission d'entrer, et il saisit ses fesses parfaites et musclées tandis qu'elle l'enfourchait.

Elle hoqueta de surprise en sentant son érection, sa très grosse érection, contre son bassin. Si Lucius devait un jour contrôler son désir, c'était le moment.

- Je ne peux pas t'emmener dans cette voie, dit Lucius en la faisant reculer.

Les yeux de Narcissa perdirent lentement leur aspect vitreux et se concentrèrent de nouveau sur Lucius.

- C'est déjà fait, Lucius. Je crois que je t'aime. Depuis que je t'ai vu dans ce magasin de potions.

Narcissa avait mis tout son cœur dans ses paroles. Elle savait que s'il la rejetait, elle devrait le laisser partir. Mais elle savait aussi que s'il la rejetait, rien ne l'arrêterait avant qu'elle n'obtienne ce qu'elle voulait, ce soir-là.

- C'est trop dangereux. Tu es trop bien pour ça, lui dit Lucius en évitant soigneusement la question visible dans les yeux de Narcissa.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? lui demanda-t-elle avant que Lucius ne détourne le regard. Réponds-moi. Je mérite de savoir si tu ne veux pas être avec moi car tu veux me protéger, ou si c'est parce que tu ne veux pas que je reste à tes côtés.

- Je t'aime, d'accord ? Je t'aime depuis le moment où tu es partie du terrain de Quidditch.

Lucius se releva, laissa Narcissa tomber et se mit à faire des allées et venues devant elle, comme un fou.

- Alors enfuyons-nous ensemble. Reste avec moi, tu te le dois bien.

Narcissa ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle le suppliait. En dépit de son éducation, Narcissa était pleine de passion.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous trouverait et te tuerait à cause de ma trahison, fit Lucius en s'éloignant vers la porte.

Il voulait partir, une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Alors reste avec moi, murmura Narcissa.

La main de Lucius s'immobilisa sur la poignée.

- Laisse-moi être ton soutien quand ce monde deviendra plus sombre. Laisse-moi être la femme qui sera là pour toi peu importe quel côté gagne. Laisse-moi t'aimer.

_Comment refuser cela ?_ pensa Lucius intérieurement.

Les deux jeunes gens se marièrent en décembre, le mois préféré de la mariée. Tous les invités étaient des Sang-Pur fortunés. Tout le monde pensa que c'était un mariage arrangé, et personne ne put oublier quel couple exceptionnel Lucius et Narcissa formaient. Aucun de leurs noms ne portait d'égratignures. Du moins, pas pour eux.

Une jeune femme, cependant, dut se déguiser pour venir ; car oui, elle se devait d'assister au mariage de sa sœur. Son nom était Andromeda Tonks, née Black. Andromeda avait épousé un moldu dont elle était profondément amoureuse, mais sa famille ne l'avait jamais accepté.

Juste avant que les jeunes mariés ne partent, Andromeda s'approcha d'eux, toujours sous l'apparence de sa voisine moldue.

- Cissy, chuchota Andromeda.

Narcissa hoqueta quand elle reconnut la voix de sa sœur. Elle la prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Andromeda était l'autre petite fille couverte de boue, tant d'années auparavant.

- Andromeda, murmura Narcissa. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Il fallait que je voie ma sœur le jour de son mariage. Tu es venue en douce à mon mariage aussi, tu te rappelles ?

- Lucius, voici ma sœur, Andromeda. Je t'ai parlé d'elle, dit Narcissa en enserrant la main de Lucius.

Lucius sourit chaleureusement à Andromeda. Il savait que, s'ils se rencontraient par hasard dans un lieu public, il devrait la traiter horriblement, et il savait qu'il en serait de même pour Narcissa.

- Il fallait que je vienne. On ne se reverra peut-être jamais en d'heureuses circonstances. J'aimerais que les choses soient différentes. Je t'aime tellement, Cissy, lui dit Andromeda en serrant Narcissa dans ses bras à nouveau.

Lucius observa les deux sœurs en se sentant tellement coupable qu'il suffoquait presque. Puis, Andromeda se tourna vers lui et le fixa d'un œil critique. Elle ne dit rien, mais le message était clair. "Protège-la, ou tu auras affaire à moi."

Les années passèrent, et ils eurent un fils qu'ils nommèrent Drago. Bien qu'il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à le faire de cette façon, Lucius l'éleva affreusement mal. Il l'éleva comme sa mère l'avait élevé, lui. Mais Narcissa compensait. Lucius tuait et torturait des gens, mais pas pour lui, ni pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il le faisait pour protéger sa famille. Puis la guerre prit fin, le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut vaincu, et Narcissa et lui furent soulagés. Mais ils savaient qu'il n'était pas parti pour de bon. Il reviendrait et irait chercher ses serviteurs "loyaux" une fois de plus. Et la comédie continua.

Durant toutes ces années, Narcissa ne rompit pas une seule fois sa promesse. Elle continua de l'aimer, quoi qu'il arrivât. Elle le rattachait à son humanité. Elle protégeait celui qu'il était vraiment, pas celui pour qui il devait se faire passer.

Ensuite, la deuxième guerre arriva, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres était puissant comme jamais. Il leur était plus difficile de ne pas se trahir. Cette nuit-là, au ministère, la raison pour laquelle Lucius avait merdé était une jeune femme. Elle s'appelait Nymphadora Tonks, et c'était la fille d'Andromeda. Lucius avait dû garder un œil sur la fille pour faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas blessée tout en essayant de récupérer la prophétie, indemne également. Il échoua sur tous les plans, cette nuit-là.

Puis la pire chose au monde arriva : Drago devint mangemort alors que Lucius était à Azkaban. Narcissa suivit ses instructions et alla voir Severus Rogue. Drago en fut sauvé, d'une certaine manière. Quand ils restèrent terrés au Manoir des Malefoy, Lucius vit que Drago avait compris le sens de la vie. Il ne deviendrait pas un deuxième Lucius. Lucius en était reconnaissant. Mais Drago se perdit dans Poudlard au milieu de la Bataille Finale pendant que lui et Narcissa avaient interdiction d'y entrer.

Narcissa sauva Harry Potter, Harry Potter tua le Seigneur des Ténèbres ; Narcissa et Lucius n'eurent plus à jouer. Cette nuit-là, avant que Lucius ne soit jugé, ils prirent le temps de tout expliquer à Drago. Lucius lui demanda pardon, mais Drago ne sut que faire. Il refusa de parler à Lucius.

Deux ans plus tard, alors que Lucius était à Azkaban, Drago vint lui rendre visite. Il lui pardonna et lui promit de venir le voir tous les jours. Il fit cela pendant vingt ans, et Scorpius le suivit de temps en temps. Enfin, Drago mourut.

Narcissa venait aussi le voir tous les jours. Elle ne cessa de venir. Un jour, elle ne vint pas, mais Scorpius arriva. Il expliqua à Lucius que Narcissa était à Ste Mangouste. Il lui dit qu'elle avait une sorte d'anévrisme cérébral que même les Médicomages ne pouvaient enlever. Elle lui envoya des lettres, et les jours où elle le pouvait, elle lui rendait visite. Il reçut une dernière lettre après que Narcissa ait trouvé la mort. C'était une lettre qu'elle avait préparée à l'avance.

| ... |

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'en dire plus, lui dit Rose alors que des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur son visage.

Elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point elle avait tout faux sur Lucius Malefoy. Rose saisit les mains du vieil homme et les tint fermement tandis qu'ils pleuraient tous les deux.

- Merci, fit Lucius, ce qui la dérouta.

- Pour quoi ? C'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier.

- Non. Vous m'avez montré quelque chose que je pensais être impossible. Regardez-vous. Vous êtes une belle jeune femme et n'avez aucune raison d'être autre que cruelle envers moi, et pourtant vous êtes là, plus compatissante qu'on ne l'a été envers moi depuis bien longtemps, finit Lucius, le cœur à découvert.

- On m'a dit un jour que je n'avais aucune compassion et que je n'avais pas le droit de connaître la vérité, lui confia Rose d'une voix triste, en lançant un coup d'œil à la première page du magazine de Quidditch qu'elle lisait en ce moment.

Scorpius faisait la couverture. Rose ne sut pas qu'elle venait d'expliquer qui lui avait dit cela.

Elle regarda sa montre et elle écarquilla les yeux. Il était déjà six heures et demie, ce qui voulait dire que le dîner au Terrier avait commencé depuis trente minutes.

- Vous êtes en retard pour quelque chose, observa Lucius.

- Oui, pour dîner avec ma famille. Je suis désolée. Je ne veux pas partir précipitamment, répondit Rose en se levant et essuyant les larmes de ses yeux.

- Je reste là, lui rappela Lucius, un demi-sourire sur le visage.

- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour la biographie, mais j'aimerais bien qu'on reste en contact.

- N'hésitez pas à revenir.

- Il vaut probablement mieux que je ne repasse pas, étant donné que Scorpius vient souvent ici, lui dit Rose en se mordant la lèvre.

La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait, c'était de croiser l'homme qui lui avait brisé le cœur un peu plus de trois ans auparavant. Elle l'aimait toujours.

- Ne laissez pas ce vaurien vous empêcher de venir, lui dit Lucius affectueusement.

- Je crois que c'est mieux ainsi, répliqua-t-elle en se retournant.

- D'accord. J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer. Ça me touche beaucoup que vous soyez venue.

- Merci. Je vous aime bien, Mr Malefoy. Merci de m'avoir tout raconté. J'ai promis à tous ceux qui m'ont aidée qu'ils auraient un exemplaire gratuit. Je vous en enverrai un bientôt, lui dit Rose en s'éloignant.

- Est-ce que Scorpius en recevra un aussi ? lui demanda Lucius.

Elle se tourna pour le regarder.

- Oui. La dernière chose qu'il m'ait dite, c'est "Tu as obtenu ton interview, maintenant, sors de ma vie". C'est ce que j'ai fait.

Et elle s'enfuit. Rose ne vit pas le masque de choc se poser sur la figure de Lucius Malefoy. Elle arrivait aux portes de la prison quand elle se mit à pleurer. C'était trop dur, après ce qu'elle avait traversé. La manière dont ils parlaient, dont ils souriaient. Tout, chez Lucius, lui rappelait douloureusement Scorpius. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris pourquoi elle voulait faire ça ?

Narcissa Malefoy était son héroïne. Quelqu'un se devait de se souvenir d'elle comme d'une héroïne, pas comme d'une femme méchante. On pouvait dire de même avec Lucius. Avec tout ce qu'il lui avait dit aujourd'hui, il pourrait être libéré de cet endroit. Lucius n'avait rien raconté de tout ça devant le tribunal. S'il en avait parlé... Il n'aurait jamais été enfermé à vie.

Le cerveau de Rose fonctionnait à toute allure. Sa mère était l'avocate la plus renommée que le Ministère possédait. Elle pourrait peut-être défendre Lucius. Si ce n'était pour une liberté totale, ce serait pour une assignation à résidence. Rose avait passé les dix dernières minutes à faire des allers-retours devant l'entrée. C'est amusant de voir comment une simple décision peut avoir un impact sur le reste de votre vie. Si Rose était partie une minute plus tôt, si elle avait transplané ne serait-ce que vingt secondes plus tôt, elle n'aurait pas vu Scorpius. Il n'aurait pas été en mesure d'empêcher Rose de partir. C'est amusant de voir comment fonctionne le destin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? lui demanda Scorpius en lui attrapant le bras.

- Lâche-moi, Scorpius. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a qu'une seule raison pour expliquer ma présence ici, répliqua-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux et en faisant tout pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point elle souffrait.

- Il y a trois ans, je t'ai dit de ne pas t'approcher de moi, ni de ma famille, cria Scorpius.

Il resserra son emprise sur son bras, mais pas au point de lui faire mal. Scorpius ne l'avait jamais blessée physiquement, et elle savait qu'il ne le ferait jamais.

- Tu sais, Scorpius, j'en ai vraiment ras-le-bol que tu me hurles dessus comme si j'essayais de détruire ta famille ! rétorqua Rose tout aussi fort, en retirant son bras. Parce que ce n'est pas le cas. J'essaie d'aider !

- C'est ça, oui. La seule raison pour laquelle tu es sortie avec moi, c'était pour obtenir ton interview à la con !

Ils ne remarquèrent pas que deux gardes observaient leur dispute.

- C'est ce que tu crois ? cria Rose de façon stridente. D'où tu sors ça ?

- Orchidée McLaggen, ta colocataire ! répliqua Scorpius.

- Et tu ne t'es pas dit que, peut-être, elle avait menti ? Je savais que tu ne me faisais pas confiance, mais la croire, elle, plutôt que moi ! commença Rose en criant, avant de continuer, dans un murmure douloureux : Je t'aimais, et tu m'as trahie ! Qui est-ce qui t'a séduit après notre rupture ? C'est Orchidée, c'est ça ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir, lâcha Scorpius sans crier.

Pour la première fois en trois ans, il se demandait s'il avait eu raison de mettre fin à leur histoire.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute, reprit Rose. Je t'ai dit pourquoi je voulais vous interviewer, toi et ta famille. Je ne le referai plus.

Elle recula de quelques pas et sortit sa baguette. Scorpius ne fit aucun geste pour l'arrêter. Elle hésita un instant, puis regarda par-dessus son épaule une dernière fois avant de dire :

- Si tu trouves un bon avocat à Lucius et qu'il lui raconte tout ce qu'il m'a dit, il réussira très certainement à sortir d'ici.

Sur ces mots, elle disparut.

| ... |

_Deux mois plus tard._

- Ça y est ! couina Rose en regardant le premier exemplaire de son livre.

_Narcissa Malefoy : Une Femme Courageuse_, de Rose Weasley. L'image de la couverture était une photo que Narcissa avait trouvée, montrant Lucius, Drago et elle-même. Elle datait de l'époque où Drago n'était qu'un bébé, et ils souriaient tous les trois à l'objectif. La seule vision de Lucius en train de sourire ferait vendre des dizaines d'exemplaires. Il y avait aussi le fait que beaucoup de gens pensaient que le titre était une contradiction. Et, pour couronner le tout, c'était Rose Weasley.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies réussi à faire parler Lucius Malefoy, s'exclama James.

Il n'arrêtait pas de le répéter depuis qu'elle était revenue.

- J'ai déjà envoyé un exemplaire dédicacé à Lucius, à Astoria, à Andromeda, et à Scorpius. Demain, le livre sort en bibliothèques et je fais une séance de dédicaces sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'ai tellement hâte !

- Il y a deux jours, tu t'arrachais presque les cheveux et tu t'inquiétais que personne n'achète ton livre, lui dit James en riant.

- Oui, mais hier, j'ai reçu une lettre d'Andromeda et une de Lucius qui disaient qu'il était génial. Et maman et papa m'ont promis d'en acheter un, donc j'en vendrai au moins un.

- D'accord, Rosie. Et au fait, il est super ! fit James avec malice.

- Tu me l'as pris et tu l'as lu avant que je l'envoie, hein ? lui demanda Rose affectueusement.

- Tu ne le sauras jamais, répondit James avant de disparaître en un "pop" bruyant.

Rose s'étendit sur son canapé, heureuse, et sourit en regardant le plafond. Deux minutes n'avaient pas passé qu'elle entendit un autre "pop" et des coups frappés à la porte. En l'ouvrant, elle dit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as oublié, cette fois ?

- Je vois que tu as récemment eu de la visite, fit Scorpius en regardant le visage choqué de Rose.

- Oui. Je ne m'attendais évidemment pas à te voir, répondit Rose, sur le point de claquer la porte à son stupide nez.

Il bloqua la porte avec son pied.

- Je crois vraiment qu'il faut que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à dire, dit-il en entrant par la force.

- Je me fiche de ce que tu as à dire sur le livre. Tu peux me le rendre si tu veux, mais laisse-moi tranquille, Scorpius, lâcha Rose avec désespoir.

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient tous deux trouvés dans cette pièce, il lui avait brisé le cœur.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec le livre, puisque je ne l'ai même pas encore ouvert, dit Scorpius comme si c'était censé aider.

Il avait probablement jeté le livre avant même d'ouvrir le fichu paquet.

- C'est à quel propos, dans ce cas ?

Rose s'était placée derrière une chaise, utilisant cette dernière comme bouclier.

- Quand on s'est disputés à Azkaban, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que quelqu'un nous observait, et comme aucun article n'est paru dans les journaux, j'ai oublié l'affaire.

- Abrège, Scorpius, dit Rose d'une voix énervée.

- Demain, il y aura un article qui fera la couverture, à propos d'une histoire secrète entre nous, dit-il calmement.

- Pardon ? lança-t-elle en pensait qu'elle avait mal compris.

- Ils étaient censés penser quoi ? On se disputait, très près l'un de l'autre, et tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'un des gardes t'a entendue dire que tu m'aimais et qu'Orchidée était impliquée.

Rose se laissa lentement tomber dans un fauteuil, et Scorpius s'assit en face d'elle.

- Pourquoi attendre avant de mettre le journal au courant ?

- L'un d'eux devait suivre la saison de Quidditch. Il ou elle devait savoir que mon équipe, les Faucons de Falmouth, étions tout proches d'aller en Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Ce qui est le cas, depuis une semaine. J'imagine que c'était un bonus que de savoir que tu écrivais un livre et qu'il sortirait demain. Plus le ragot est intéressant, mieux ils sont payés.

- Ah... Pourquoi n'était-elle pas une Crabbe ou une Goyle ? Il a fallu que ce soit une Malefoy, marmonna Rose dans sa barbe, la colère perçant dans sa voix.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit un si gros problème. En plus, ça va te faire de la publicité pour ton livre, fit Scorpius d'un ton de reproche.

- Ouais, ça n'aurait pas été un problème si ça n'avait pas été toi ! hurla Rose.

Il l'agaçait tellement.

- C'est censé vouloir dire quoi, ça ? s'énerva Scorpius.

- Ça veut dire que chaque fois que quelque chose de bien m'arrive, tu es toujours là pour tout faire foirer !

Scorpius ne fit pas semblant de ne pas savoir de quoi elle parlait.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Tout se serait bien passé entre nous si tu m'avais écouté et que tu n'avais pas écrit ce livre. Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu ne l'aurais pas fait, siffla Scorpius, enragé.

- Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu ne m'aurais pas demandé d'abandonner une partie de moi-même. Je ne t'aurais jamais, JAMAIS, demandé d'abandonner le Quidditch, même si ça me tuait de te regarder te blesser à presque tous les matchs !

- Tu m'as dit que tu adorais me voir jouer ! lâcha Scorpius d'un air confus.

- C'est le cas, tu es si gracieux quand tu voles... Mais tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi, avant chaque match, j'étais si attristée ? Tu es un homme formidable, mais tu ne me remarquais jamais. Tu ne me voyais jamais vraiment pour ce que j'étais, parce que tu savais que si tu essayais, tu n'aimerais pas ce que tu trouverais.

- C'est faux. Peut-être que je n'ai pas remarqué ça, mais trouve quelque chose d'autre que je n'ai pas remarqué, lui demanda Scorpius, sans savoir dans quoi il venait de se fourrer.

- Eh bien, apparemment, tu n'as jamais remarqué que je détestais Orchidée et que je ne lui aurais jamais raconté quoi que ce soit concernant ma relation avec toi. Tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'en étant avec toi, je me mettais ma famille à dos. Ils ne t'ont jamais fait confiance, et j'aurais dû les croire. Tu n'as pas remarqué que j'étais malade, cette fois-là, que je le suis resté pendant trois semaines, et tu n'es pas venu me rendre visite à l'hôpital. Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin de romantisme parce que je t'aimais, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je n'en voulais pas.

Rose aurait pu continuer, ma sa gorge se serra et elle se mit à pleurer.

- Rose, arrête, lui dit Scorpius, mal à l'aise, peu habitué à ce qu'une fille pleure devant lui. Tu sais que je ne sais pas comment me comporter dans ces cas-là.

- Et ç-ça s'y aj-joute aussi. J'ai p-pleuré pendant d-des heures quand tu m-m'as quittée, fit Rose en posant sa tête sur ses genoux pliés.

Elle continua de pleurer pendant une ou deux minutes, puis elle sentit le souffle de Scorpius sur ses bras. Elle releva la tête et se rendit compte que leurs nez se touchaient presque.

- J'ai été tellement con. Je suis désolé, Rosie, souffla Scorpius en étirant ses bras pour les déposer autour de Rose.

- Non ! cria Rose.

Scorpius s'immobilisa, complètement confus.

- Quoi ?

- Ne me touche pas ! Tu n'as jamais accepté le fait que je n'avais aucune intention de te blesser. Je voulais juste écrire un livre sur mon héroïne. Et je ne sortais pas avec toi pour obtenir une interview. Je suis sortie avec toi parce que tu me plaisais, et ensuite je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Tu n'auras pas une autre opportunité de me faire du mal, comme tu l'as si bien fait.

- Rosie, dit Scorpius, qui se sentait maintenant bien plus coupable qu'il ne l'avait été de toute sa vie.

La culpabilité le rongeait encore plus que lorsque son grand-père lui avait raconté sa rencontre avec Rose.

- Sors d'ici. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, fit Rose en se levant et en sortant de la pièce, le laissant muet et seul dans le salon.

Après une nuit quasiment blanche, Rose se réveilla et se prépara aussi vite que possible pour se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse. La joie de sa séance de dédicaces lui fit presque oublier Scorpius. "Presque" étant le mot-clé. Rose arriva à la librairie dix minutes avant l'heure prévue et, à sa surprise et son plaisir, une petite centaine de personnes faisaient déjà la queue pour acheter son livre. La journée allait être bonne.

Il était presque midi lorsque l'histoire avec Scorpius fut mentionnée pour la première fois. A la stupéfaction de Rose, quand les journalistes commencèrent à poser des questions concernant leur relation, Scorpius apparut à ses côtés. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car Scorpius le fit pour elle.

- Pourquoi vous disputiez-vous ? leur demanda le journaliste snob.

- Je me suis comporté comme un salaud, répondit Scorpius.

Rose releva brusquement la tête. Il la regardait et souriait. Il continua de répondre aux questions, mais c'est à Rose qu'il s'adressait :

- Je ne l'ai pas crue quand elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait aider ma famille, mais maintenant je me rends compte que j'avais tort comme jamais. Voyez-vous, j'étais tellement amoureux d'elle que j'en étais à moitié fou, et jamais dans ma vie je n'avais autant aimé quelque chose comme je l'aimais, elle.

Scorpius ignora les journalistes, et son attention, tout comme celle de tous ceux qui étaient présents, se fixa sur Rose.

- Je t'ai fait du mal, Rose. Je suis tellement désolé. J'ai passé la nuit à lire ton livre, et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais fait un énorme bêtise en te laissant partir. Ce matin, je suis allé voir ta mère, et je lui ai demandé si elle pouvait représenter Lucius devant la cour ; et elle a accepté.

» Je ne sais pas si tu m'aimes encore, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de mon amour pour toi. J'apprends des choses à ton sujet que je ne trouvais pas importantes avant. Si tu m'aimes, si tu veux bien retenter quelque chose avec moi, j'aimerais te demander de m'épouser.

Toutes ces paroles avaient été murmurées amoureusement à l'oreille de Rose. Pas une personne de l'assemblée n'avait entendu ce que Scorpius avait dit à Rose, mais, devant leurs yeux, elle l'embrassa avec autant de passion qu'il lui était autorisée en public, puis lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Je t'ai toujours aimé, mais il faut que tu saches que cette fois, si tu me fais du mal, toute ma famille sera au courant, lui dit Rose.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu acceptes ? lui demanda Scorpius, avide, en sortant une bague de sa poche.

Toute l'assemblée vit son geste et hoqueta de surprise.

- Parce que si c'est le cas, voici la bague que portait Narcissa Malefoy.

- Scorpius, comment pourrais-je dire non ?

* * *

**NOTE**

Je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt pour la suite de la _Liste des Sept_ et pour un autre OS, bien que plus court. Merci d'avoir lu !

Merci à _Kumi-no-kotoba_ pour la relecture ;)

_~ Delfine_


End file.
